rwbyturning_pointfandomcom-20200213-history
Natsuki Wataru
Natsuki Wataru Natsuki Wataru's birth is shrouded in mystery. She doesn't know who her parents are, nor where she was born. All she knows is the Family. As long as she can remember, she has lived at the Family and been trained for Collection. She is a Collector for the Family, one of the youngest at the age of 15. She does, however, remember something about fire being in her past, but what it means, she doesn't know. Appearance Natsuki is a short, slim girl with budding breasts, and loves to wear a red hoodie. This hoodie is her life -- she is almost never seen with it off, much like Ruby and her cape. She would call it a "security blanket," if she would ever admit to something like that. She has several tattoos, though only one is visible thanks to her hoodie. The ones that aren't visible are a random assortment of swirly lines on her right arm, and Hirigana on her left going down spelling out "Serpent." Personality Natsuki is... straightforward, for lack of a better term. She doesn't beat around the bush, but still can be secretive. She doesn't seem to let anything get to her, and seems comfortable in almost any situation. Her philosophy for lying is: "Tell them what they need to know, no more. It's not lying -- you're just withholding information." She isn't shy, but she doesn't always go out of her way to be sociable, either, unless something piques her interest. She also hates to kill, perhaps a result of her Role in the Family, and if she has to, she seems to mourn their passing for a moment, shutting their eyes if they had them open and paying her respects. Abilities and Powers Natsuki is proficient in martial combat that is more takedown-oriented. She doesn't like to be lethal unless she has to. She is also trained in several variations of firearms and melee weapons. Serpent's Touch The Serpent's Touch is Natsuki's semblance. It's a touch that paralyzes her foe on contact, though it has to be skin-on-skin, though where does not matter. Specially created clothes can also bypass the rule. However, there's a price to pay for this as well. The more times Natsuki uses the ability, the more injured she becomes as well. The more she uses a specific point on her body to paralyze (or even attempt to Paralyze if they resist it), the less useful it becomes. Burn marks appear on the affected body part, and if the body part has muscle, the muscle refuses to respond, leaving the area limp. This does reverse itself after at least 5 hours of non-use of that body part. The paralytic effect likely happens because of a weak electrical pulse sent through the target's body to disrupt brain communication, though it seems much more powerful than a normal effect, but still leaves the target alive. Dust Use Natsuki is a prolific user of Dust, even coating her weapons to fire crescent shaped Dust Effects.